Artificer Tier Quests
These quests can be obtained by either style of Artificer (Carpenter or Mineralogist) and will be required to be complete in order to attain new recipes to craft better items. These quests are able to be obtained at levels 11, 21, 31, 41. Below is a progressive order of quests (from Novice to Journeyman) with the NPC you need to speak with, Tier Level, materials required, and faction required. Generally the faction is not an issue, but I am putting it on here just in case someone needs to know it. 'NOVICE (Level 11)' 'QALIA' NPC '''- Sajin Callash (Ahgram) (-41001, -1285, 2437) '''Faction Required - 0 for quest, 100 for recipes (Non-KOS required in: Khal, Mekalia, Hathor Zhi, Ahgram) Materials Required - 6 Weakened Timber Details - Locate and speak with Shaliz Talhani (Khal), Serin Talah (Hathor Zhi), and Silaskun (Mekalia). Craft 3 Wooden Shafts Rewards - 5,000 xp, 50 Qalian Artisan Faction (100 if Home Continent), Novice Qalian Style Flag 'KOJAN' NPC - Milakesh Noradu (Ca'ial Brael) Faction Required - 0 for quest, 100 for recipes (Non-KOS required in Ca'ial Brael, Tanvu, and Martok) Materials Required - 6 Weakened Timber Details - Locate and speak with Lorran Elorja (Ca'ial Brael *in the room above Milakesh*), Alasani Northdragon (Tanvu), and Haggor (Martok). Craft 3 Wooden Staff Rewards - 5,000 xp, 50 Kojani Artisans Faction (100 if Home Continent), Novice Kojani Style Flag 'THESTRA' NPC '''- Linnike Velra (New Targonor) (-40152, 34377, 36516) '''Faction Required - 0 for quest, 100 for recipes (Non-KOS required in New Targonor, Bordinar's Cleft, Leth Nurae, and Tursh) Materials Required - 6 Weakened Timber Details '- Locate and speak with Brondar Northwall (Bordinar's Cleft), Tirame Welsare (Leth Nurae), Teln Oshken (Tursh). Craft 3 Wooden Staves '''Rewards '- 5,000 xp, 50 Thestran Artisans Faction (100 if Home Continent), Novice Thestran Style Flag '''AMATEUR (Level 11) 'QALIA' NPC '''- Odri Axbul (Neamsog Bunker) '''Faction Required - 100 for quest, 200 for recipes Materials Required - 2 Slate Slabs & 2 Barbed Timber Details '- Craft 2 Qalian Stone Signets and 2 Qalian Shortbows. *NOTE* Bring your own crafting utilites as there is not a vendor here '''Rewards '- 5,000 xp & Choice of Resonating Dust of Hexes or Energy '''KOJAN NPC '- Layel Winroa (Tawar Galan) '''Faction Required '- 100 for quest, 200 for recipes '''Materials Required - 2 Slate Slabs & 4 Barbed Timber Details '- Craft 2 Kojani Stone Talismans and 2 Kojani Staff '''Rewards '- 5,000 xp & Choice of Resonating Dust of Hexes or Energy '''THESTRA NPC '''-Ralern Seaforge (Three Rivers) *NOTE* He is in a small tower on the road from Three Rivers to Themnwar's Shield just after a bridge. '''Faction Required - 100 for quest, 200 for recipes Materials Required - 4 Slate Slabs & 2 Barbed Timber Details '- Craft 2 Stone Hammers and 2 Clubs. *NOTE* There is no refining station here, so you will have to rift to another city to refine the materials or do so before coming to Three Rivers to get the quest. '''Rewards '- 5,000 xp & Choice of Resonating Dust of Hexes or Energy '''APPRENTICE (Level 21) 'QALIA' NPC '''- Sajin Callash (Ahgram) '''Faction Required - 200 for quest, 300 for recipes Materials Required - 6 Dry Timber (refined into 6 Dry Wood Boards) Details '- Seek Serin Talah in Hathor Zhi to obtain the recipes and then craft 3 Wood Shafts & 3 Wood Grips. Return the items to Sajin. '''Rewards '- 10,000 xp & Choice of Focusing Powder of Regeneration or Focusing Powder of Renewal '''KOJAN NPC '- Milakesh Noradu (Ca'ial Brael) '''Faction Required '- 200 for quest, 300 for recipes '''Materials Required - 6 Dry Timber (refined into 6 Dry Wood Boards) Details '-Seek Alasani Northdragon in Tanvu to obtain the recipes and then craft 2 Wood Shafts & 4 Wood Grips. Return the items to Milakesh. '''Rewards '- 10,000 xp & Choice of Focusing Powder of Regeneration or Focusing Powder of Renewal '''THESTRA NPC '''- Linnike Velra (New Targonor) '''Faction Required - 200 for quest, 300 for recipes Materials Required '- 6 Dry Timber (refined into 6 Dry Wood Boards) '''Details '- Seek Tirame Welsare in Leth Nurae to obtain the recipes and then craft 4 Wood Shafts & 2 Wood Grips. Return the items to Linnike. 'Rewards '- 10,000 xp & Choice of Focusing Powder of Regeneration or Focusing Powder of Renewal '''INITIATE (Level 31) Tips '- If you wish to save yourself some running, no matter which continent you do the Initiate training on first, once you have the special recipes (Knotted board & Knotted Wood Club Body) you can craft a total of 9 Wooden Clubs with these recipes. This will prevent you from having to run to the other 'inspiring' locations. You will be able to just pick up the Initiate Training Quests and turn them in. If the quest giver doesn't give you a quest and you know you have done the prerequisite quests (and have the proper faction), try relogging to desktop as these quests sometimes bug out when doing them in succession. 'QALIA NPC '''- Sajin Callash (Ahgram) -41030, -1340, 2448 '''Faction Required - 300 Qalian Artisan Faction to get quest, 400 Qalian Artisan faction to get recipes Materials Required - 3 Knotted Timber Details '- Seek inspiration from a small Altar near Hathor Zhi/Pankor Zhi area (71950, 45261, 5245). The easiest way to find this is to follow the road west from Hathor Zhi main city entrance until you pass a burned down tent. The Altar is by the tree. Once you have inspiration, craft the 3 Wooden Club (must make 3 Knotted Boards at refining table first) and return them to Sajin. Here are some screenshots to help locate the altar: '''Rewards '- 125,000 xp, Qalian Initiate Training Flag, Initiate Artificer Title, 50 Qalian Artisans Faction & Formshaper's Chain '''KOJAN NPC '''- Mikosa Nineblade (Tanvu) '''Faction Required - 300 for quest, 400 for recipes Materials Required - 3 Knotted Timber Details '- Seek inspiration in the Veenax Garrison at the northern tip of Kojan's Northern most island. The altar you seek is located inside the first wall area but outside the main building (small ring type path around the main building). Once you have inspiration and recipe in your inventory, craft the 3 items and return them to Mikosa. Here is a screen shot to help locate the Altar: Rewards - 125,000 xp & Earring (+5 Forming, +3 Carpentry, +3 Mineralogy, +5 Artificing) 'THESTRA NPC '''- Linnike Velra (New Targonor) '''Faction Required - 300 for quest, 400 for recipes Materials Required - 3 Knotted Timber Details '- Seek inspiration from a small boat at Konarthi Point (located on the eastern side of Thestra 2 chunks east of Celestine Ward). The boat you are looking for is located east of the bank building. Once you have inspiration and recipe in your inventory, craft the 3 items and return them to Linnike. '''Rewards '- 125,000 xp & Earring (+5 Forming, +3 Carpentry, +3 Mineralogy, +5 Artificing) '''JOURNEYMAN (Level 41) 'QALIA' NPC '''- Sajin Callash (Ahgram) '''Faction Required - 400 for quest, 500 for recipes Materials Required - 5 Dusky Timber Details '-Seek inspiration from one of the wagons located at Mordume Outpost (Southeast of Dark Horse Downs Track). Once inspired, craft 5 Polished Wooden Shafts and return them to Sajin. '''Rewards '- 300,000 xp & Ring (+7 Forming, +5 Carpentry, +5 Mineralogy, +7 Artificing) '''KOJAN NPC '''- Mikosa Nineblade (Tanvu) '''Faction Required - 400 for quest, 500 for recipes Materials Required - 5 Dusky Timber Details '- Seek inspiration near the same location as the Initiate training at the Veenax Garrison. Once inspired, craft 5 Polished Wooden Shafts and return them to Mikosa. '''Rewards '- 300,000 xp & Ring (+7 Forming, +5 Carpentry, +5 Mineralogy, +7 Artificing) '''THESTRA NPC '''- Linnike Velra (New Targonor) '''Faction Required - 400 for quest, 500 for recipes Materials Required - 5 Dusky Timber 'Details '- Seek inspiration from a small dock in Rindol Field. Once inspired, craft 5 Polished Wooden Shafts and return them to Linnike. 'Rewards '- 300,000 xp & Ring (+7 Forming, +5 Carpentry, +5 Mineralogy, +7 Artificing)